Recently, a variety of portable electronic devices have been distributed. In addition, among the portable electronic devices, there is a portable electronic device that is combined with another device that is removably connectable with the portable electronic device using a magnet.
In a connection mechanism for removably connecting an electronic device using a magnet, the magnetism of the magnet may have an effect on the surroundings. For example, when an electronic device that includes a connection mechanism using a magnet is accommodated in a bag, the electronic device may have an effect on a recording medium using magnetism (e.g., a magnetic card or magnetic tape) and also accommodated in the bag. In the case of a connection mechanism for attaching a keyboard to a tablet type personal computer, the magnet used in the connection mechanism radiates significantly stronger magnetism than the magnetism that is used when recording information on a recording medium that uses magnetism (e.g., a magnetic card or a magnetic tape). Therefore, when the magnet used in the connection mechanism of the electronic device is brought close to the recording medium using magnetism, there is the possibility of losing the recorded information.
The followings are a reference documents.
[Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-262052 and
[Document 2] Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2014-508998.